1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a transmission method for transmitting an image or a reception method for receiving the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, widening the dynamic range of luminance of video from the standard dynamic range (SDR) to the high dynamic range (HDR) has been considered (for example, see non-patent literature (NPL) 1: White Paper Blu-ray (registered trademark) Disc Read-Only Format (Ultra HD Blu-ray) Audio Visual Application Format Specifications for BD-ROM Version 3.0 July 2015, Blu-ray Disc Association). A broadcast station not only transmits video through normal broadcasting (basic broadcasting), but also transmits text, graphics, etc., through data broadcasting.